<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Red Ruby by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25696654">Red Ruby</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood, F/M, Genderbend, Name Calling, Rape, Strangling, Violence, fem!Kurapika, is kinda gross so read at your own risk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:40:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,405</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25696654</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurapika had aimlessly been searching for the phantom troupe, hoping to eliminate them all.</p><p>But what happens when one of them stumbles over her, still not string enough for a fight in the back of an alley, doe eyed and <i>oh so cute.</i></p><p>Honestly, Uvogin knows he should try and keep his urges calm, but the little girl was making him hotter than any harlot.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uvogin/Kurapika</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Red Ruby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Can we take a moment to process that Kurapika is from what I know 171 cm?</p><p>And Uvogin is fucking 258 cm. Like what the actual hell.</p><p>Also I haven’t watched much HxH at all, but it’s one of those animes I remember watching in third grade, and I hold it dear.</p><p>Also I’m kinda disgusted by myself when writing this so no need to tell me, but also this had to be down, there needs to be more Uvogin/Kurapika fics.</p><p>Also I’m low-key just a hoe for genderbend so.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She was a fine dine meal, nothing he could waste and scarf down and <i>forget</i> about, no, he had to take his time and <i>savour</i> every inch that was her body, every patch for skin and every tear or sweat drop that ran down when she gazed upon him in fear.</p><p>He’d caught her off guard, in the middle of an alley in the night. He had felt surprise, a young, proper girl with clean and neatly stitched clothing, hair falling around her face like melted gold...a piece of golden jewellery, with two crimson rubies as decorations. Something shiny in the dark, treasure between the piles of filth that the alley had to offer.</p><p>Uvogin considered himself a lucky man, and when he stared down at the very much <i>unlucky</i> girl he couldn’t contain the menacing smirk.</p><p>“What is a young miss like you doin’ out here? You stand out awfully much.” Uvogin licked his lips.</p><p>There was the blood red flash when she moved, Uvogin followed her crimson eyes, they jumped about when she tried to get away, or find an opening through his much, much larger frame.</p><p>She was a mouse caught between a tiger’s claws, pinned under the predatory gaze.</p><p>Kurapika gasped, her eyes widening when she’s gets pinned to the alley wall, it has a mark made in graffiti on it, but she doesn’t have time to see exactly what the mark is because the fingers around her neck are getting tighter every second.</p><p>Stupid, stupid of her to not be able to learn nen <i>faster,</i> stupid of her to not be careful, stupid of her to follow the cat’s meow into the alleyway as she sees a smaller black kitten slink out from under the man’s legs.</p><p>It felt like a loss, a heart wrenching defeat when she felt the bruises marking themselves up on her throat, when she felt the airways close up as she tried sucking in a tiny, small bit of air through frantic gurgles.</p><p>Her first instinct was to kick, trash and punch, but the lack of oxygen was making her eyes roll back into her head, and her limbs to fall limp. Instead of killing her, as he first had thought about, he let her down, instead making himself comfortable on his knees next to the fallen girl.</p><p>“Wake up.” </p><p>Kurapika wasn’t dead, thankfully, and she saw her hand through a blurry distortion. The voice rang in her head along with a static noise, something vile and disturbing and she tried blinking, but then she felt his hands on her.</p><p>They’re were frighteningly large, the man in general was <i>too large</i>. He had towering height, and massive muscles that flexes when he simply moved. Kurapika could easily see the difference in strength between them. With every second, with every drag of his hands over her torso she felt the wallowing pit of despair expand in her stomach.</p><p>His fingers tugged on her collar, and her fear ended up coming true when he ripped the fabric she wore. She felt the fluttering of the clothing against her soft skin before it landed on the filthy ground, and she stared, more in <i>shock</i> as her chest was bared.</p><p>She wasn’t particularly ‘busty’, and she was quite happy for that, but apparently this man didn’t care as he licked his lips again, and ran his finger down her bared cleavage, marvelling over the scarred but still <i>soft</i> skin, bringing a surprisingly gentle hand up to cup one of her breasts. Every second that passed she thought he would rip something off, or hurt or punch—</p><p>But the worst was yet to come.</p><p> When he touched her she stared in horror, but she also felt an odd tingle, somewhere deep down. The strokes he left on her body, the warmth of him left invisible marks everywhere it touched, and she trembled, in fear or in a sickening pleasure she didn’t know.</p><p>Uvogin grinned wider, and bent down to whisper low and husky in her ear. “Getting excited, eh? You <i>Kurta</i> are a bunch of fucking masochists, sluts the whole bunch of you.” </p><p>The gross warmth vanished in an instant, and instead a raging fire burned in its cold place.</p><p>“D-don’t you <i>dare—</i>” the voice that she managed to sound was weak, quiet and overwhelmed by Uvogin’s laughter.</p><p>“Don’t dare <i>what?</i> Talk shit about you weaklings? Try stopping me.” Uvogin gave up on the slow approach, and ripped off her trousers as well, leaving her fully bare. She was a sight for sore eyes, with milky skin, a smooth and slender body and the golden locks. The passionate crimson eyes full of fear and <i>hate</i> were making her look even better, and Uvogin couldn’t help the spikes of arousal that shot down to his groin, leaving an awfully big tent in his trousers, and for a split second he saw the large crimson eyes reflect only fear, and a swirling pit of misery as her eyes caught upon the erection showing the clothing.</p><p>“Tell me your name tiny, it’ll make this all the more interesting.”</p><p> </p><p>Kurapika cried out for the first time that night when Uvogin ran a finger down her cunt. He wasn’t pressing inside yet, only looking and slowly running it up and down. To tease her? To make her struggle even more?</p><p>She could only wait in silence for his next move, which, not surprising to anyone, was painful for his victim.</p><p>He forced two of his fingers inside, making Kurapika gasp in pain, feeling tears gather in her eyes as she was too sure she’d been torn, the faint smell of blood only strengthened her belief.</p><p>“A virgin then? Too bad, I wasn’t thinking of going easy, ya know? Hope you don’t die.” He snorted, not caring that her walls weren’t stretching out properly, as he forced her to, putting a leg over his shoulder and pushing inside of her, the warm slick mess inviting him while pushing him away at the same time.</p><p>“Kurapika is your name, right kid?” </p><p>She looked up through messy bangs, and nodded, too scared of what could happen if she didn’t answer.</p><p>“Well, Kurapika, want to know a lil’ something about me?” Uvogin scissored her painfully, making her wince and groan. “I’m awfully impatient.” Pulling out his fingers in a haste Uvogin used the bloody slick to tug on his own painfully hard cock, he unfastens his trousers, Kurapika’s tear filled eyes glued to his hands the pants were finally dropped, revealing a large and throbbing member. Kurapika began hyperventilating. The thing would without a doubt <i>rip her apart.</i> </p><p>Her heart starting racing, beating quicker and quicker:</p><p>Was there a way out? Would she get out? Could she get out? With every thought Kurapika’s thin string of hope began to burn up like a fuse, she barely noticed when the giant of a man leaned above her again, and despite the fear paralysing her, despite everything she was too aware of the painful stretch and <i>agonising</i> pain it brought.</p><p>She wanted to push him away, which lead to Uvogin pinning her arms harshly, letting only his hips do the work, thrusting in hard.</p><p>Every time he thrusted in she could feel more blood gush out, more shockwaves of pain rippling through her, the pain was numbing her senses, and her blurry vision, her hearing which only gave way for Uvogin’s pleasured groans, even her taste, which was now coated in a crimson iron taste as she had bitten through her lip, trying to keep quiet through the torture, trying to not scream, to not wail and give him more enjoyment in her tortment.</p><p>It went on without an end in sight, blood had stopped to leak out from her ruined cunt, and instead her shoulders were bleeding, gruesome bite marks decorated her entire torso, even her cheek had gotten attacked and slow drops of the warm liquid was coating her neck.</p><p>“You look beautiful, all decorated like that, like a five star meal!” Uvogin laughed, it echoed of the walls, and he thrusted in one final time, climaxing hard and deep inside Kurapika’s broken body. Her vision filling with an ugly grin before Uvogin stood up, spitting in her face before leaving her there, broken, ruined, thrown away like trash. Going from a pretty and rare gem to looking nothing except for a street whore, something filthy and <i>used.</i></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>